Golf shoes have spikes under an outsole so as to prevent slippage on grass upon rounding or swing and prevent the grass from being damaged.
Since the spikes are attached to the outsole of the shoes, golfers wear the golf shoes in a golf course, while sear general footwear at other sites. There is a cumbersome in that the golfers should carry expensive golf shoes of large volume and heavy load when going to the golf course.
Also, if the spikes are worn, the golf shoes should be wasted. Therefore, the technology for replacing the spikes only has been proposed in recent.
However, the golfer should carry the golf shoes of large volume and heavy load, and assembly or disassembly the spikes troublesomely.
In order to solve the above drawbacks, the applicant filed a patent (Korean Patent Application No. 2005-0059111, entitled Safety Crampon with Generality Put on).
The crampon of the patent includes a pad provided with a plurality of spikes, a toe locking opening, a heel locking opening, and an elastic band having press portions for connecting the toe and heel locking openings.
The pad and locking opening portions form a flat body at a free state, while the pad with the spikes becomes an outsole and the locking opening portions and the press portions enclose the shoes at a wearing state. Therefore, the crampon elastically presses and grips the shoes so that the crampon is not come off from the shoes.
Consequently, if the crampon is worn on the general footwear, a user can safely climb a mountain and safely walk on a skiddy icy mad, and has a conveniently portable advantage.
The applicant pays attention to the application of golf shoes, as well as the climbing irons.